


Smells Like Music.

by Sedated_Smiles (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'cause thats life unfortunately, 'cause yes, Alphys ends up being your mom, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bara Sans, Bara!Sans, Big Sans, Big!Sans, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, Multi, Napstablook and Shyren are your besties, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can sing, Reader has a beautiful soul, Reader is a music nerd, Reader is shy af, So does Undyne, Soul stuff, accept it, because shy music nerds stick together, dubstep - Freeform, guess wot bitches, huzzah, i have no control over my life anymore tbh, i'll make it skippable, like him BIG, may or may not add multiple AUs of Sans later, not sure if this will end up kinky or not but i'll tell ya if it does, possible Napstablook x Shyren, probably, reader is female, smartypants sans comin at ya, take this information however you please, tell me what you think in comments or messages plz, weeping willow tree, you go girl, you're their bby now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sedated_Smiles
Summary: You're a shy, awkward college student. You're also a music nerd who's only friends are the lovable cuties Napstablook and Shyren.  Go you!! You meet a yellow dino and a huge sleepy skelly who register a little too late. 
Stuff happens. 
Uh oh, spaghetti-o's.





	Smells Like Music.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides under shield* I PROMISE I HADN'T DITCHED MY OTHER STORIES, I SWEAR!!! It's just that when I have one idea for a story, a kagillion follow along and... i gotta. BUT I'M CONTINUING THE OTHER TWO STORIES I PROMISE 
> 
> but auuuhhh.... ye... *cough, cough* ...
> 
>  
> 
> *slides another Sans/Reader fic to you* 
> 
> *casually disappears*  
> *reappears* 
> 
> WAIT!! Forgot to mention: Shyren doesn't have her "body". I recently just found out that the weird swirly thingy serving as a "body" as her "head" floated over it, it was actually an entirely different Monster serving as her manager or something. Her "head" was her whole body. So, in this fic, that's all she really is - a cute ball of shyness with no weird body dude manager.

Sighing in bliss, your fingers intertwined with the grass blades below your outstretched form. Crossing a leg over another, your head rolled to the side as you glanced at your fellow classmates, and… your best friends.  
A rather transparent, depressed fellow had one of his rare, peaceful smiles stretched upon his ghastly face as he delicately splayed his form against the bark of the weeping willow, ignorant to the rogue flower petals that had floated through him with the wind. The second in your company rested in a small patch of freshly bloomed flowers littering the ground, subconsciously nuzzling her entire body more and more into the fragrance, hiding her pale green face that was decorated with the most delicate scales you’ve ever seen.

  
The sun, though its beauty steals your breath away, was rather unkind on that particular day, yet was forgiven by the grateful brushes of wind that circulated your forms. The weeping willow helped as well – the very sanctuary you and your friends recruit under as a sort of trademark relaxation place… a safety zone. It was the only willow on campus, and that alone was the reason you were first drawn to the tree.  
How majestic.  
How special!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The tree gives you so much: shelter from when the sun decided to be a sweltering ball of beautiful hate, a safe hiding place from fellow college classmates, the best reading spot, a nice cubby-like hole you store notebooks and snacks in, the perfect music practice holder when you wished to play instruments or even sing …it had even blessed you with friends.  
Ah, and what a story that was! Once you exited the schooling building for break, your feet instantly led you to your sacred tree to let off the anxieties you held in class. Once you slid the gentle string-like covering, your eyes met those of a… ghost? It seemed to jump at the sound of your presence and even shake as it glanced fearfully at you.  
_“oh… oh no…i’m sorry….i’ll leave..”_ it whispered mournfully. It was suddenly more difficult to see the ghost as it slowly faded in with the bark. Almost instantly you were about to call for it to come back when a small rustling snatched your attention, and apparently the ghost as well. You both turned your sights on a …head of blue hair… a ..fish? with blue hair.  
The creature stuttered a quiet ‘toot’ and began hopping away on its underbelly as quickly as it possibly could.  


You…well, you’ve certainly have seen Monsters before. It’s been nearly three years since the legendary Mt. Ebott Barrier had been broken, releasing a race of creatures nobody of the recent years had heard of. As of now, humanity is rather unsure of the situation. Some think it is a sign from God that the end is coming, thus releasing his wrath by opening Hell’s gates and letting lose demons. Others are indifferent. Yet amongst this, people like you had nearly taken an instant guilt towards the creatures and try to help them the best of your nature and abilities.  
Yet, you’ve never actually met Monsters before until that very moment. Sure, you have seen the occasional one walking to their designation all the while receiving glares of hatred and stares of interest.  
You just thought it polite to respect their boundaries.  
Besides, they must not think too highly of your race. Why would you be any different?  


Yet, at that moment when the ghost Monster and the small fish Monster were retreating from you as if you were the Black Plague, your selfish desire to break the boundaries and talk to them reared its head.  
  
“Wait, please?” You hadn’t meant for your request to sound like a question, nor did you desire for your voice to crack into an uncomfortable squeak. Well, too late for re-do’s. “Stay. Please? I… do you like snacks?”  
  
Wow. That’s not weird at all, ______. Offer the strangers some snacks. Squeak like the little mouse you are. That’ll sure pull ‘em in.  
  
_“…do you have a ghost sandwich?”_ the spirit questioned, not exactly coming back into clear sight but not completely disappearing, either. The blue and green swirl mix of the fish blurred as they spun to shyly face you, giving a soft ‘toot’ in response. Not exactly answering your question, but it’s a start, yeah?  
  
“I, no, I’m sorry,” you stuttered, wringing your hands and pulling on your long sleeves nervously. “S-S-So sorry! But, if you can’t have the snacks, i-i-it’s okay! We can, uh… r-r-read, or mayb-b-be listen to music? Ah, oh, or maybe…” you were honestly now trying to be impressive. Why, you were never sure. You never were a people person. But now here you were, stuttering like the fool you are in front of a couple of Monsters and praying to whatever entity above that they don’t hate Humans even more all because you’re an antisocial anxiety ball.

A small hum wrung through the air and the fish creature wriggled itself closer to your stammering form, bumping into your shoe gently. Suddenly, it tilted itself to push its blue hair behind a fin, and the most understanding shining eyes peered up at you.

Taking this as a polite ‘shut-up’ that you’re quite thankful for otherwise you would have babbled on forever, you wordlessly nodded at the ghost as well as a sign for them to please join… and you slowly sunk into your signature spot under your tree. What felt like years later, the ghost sunk down with you, graciously sliding onto the grass. The fish wriggled itself in a seemingly comfortable spot in the ground – a very small dent-like hole you once dug with your heel in anxiety after a rather bad day in class.

The three of you sat in silence, the very first comfortable silence you had in…years.  
It… felt nice.  
  
You decided to relish in the peace for as long as you were allowed, breathing in a clean gust of air to calm any anxiety that once shook your being moments ago. After minutes of silence, you decided to stop being selfish in your silent world and greet yourself to these two strangers. “H-Hi… I’m _-_-______.”

_“…napstablook,”_ the ghost, Napstablook, whispered, eyes blinking up at you with sorrow and… kindness.

The fish creature clicked and chirped, trying to respond clearly. Oh, how you related. You patiently waited. You were happy to even be in their presence – the fact that they were telling you their name in the first place, _willingly,_ made you feel a sort of …giddy emotion deep within you. You would wait all day for this seemingly sweet creature. “Sh….shhh…Sh-Sh-Shyren…” they eventually chirped, blushing a beautiful forest green. You hummed a sweet, happy tune in response that seemed to float Shyren’s flush.

That day, you think you may have made friends. Granted, days later the three of you would occasionally meet again at the tree and get awkwardly flustered, unsure if you all were still welcome or changed minds. Almost the same situation rolled through class as well – you could have accidentally bumped into or sat next to either one Monster or both and all three of you would be on an unspoken friendship of sorts. Yet among the rest of the classmates, the three of you tended to migrate closer to one another than being with louder, outgoing people.  
At the time, none of you were sure if you were actual friends.

 

That was, until, you actually began playing music.

 

You were rather excellent at many instruments – piano, flute, occasionally drums as well, but your main choices reverted to violin and guitar. One perfect-weathered day, you sat below your tree and strummed upon your guitar to the song _‘The A Team’_ by Ed Sheeran, softly singing to the tune.  
It seemed that your melody had lured the Monsters closer to your now shared sanctuary. Napstablook, who you learned carried a small slab of technology with him he worked with to play dub step and synthetic piano keys, began pressing the necessary keys for the song, as Shyren, delightful as ever, first began humming with you until her confidence built high enough for her voice to join yours in perfect synch.  
Once the song ended, the three of you started another song. And another. And even more.  
  
And it became a habit in the sanctuary. Napstablook and Shyren began constantly entering the soft veil of the willow tree with back backs full of school supplied and books from the day, and whilst you all worked on your assignments (as well as assisting the other friend), you all hummed and sung songs to help focus. You all even went as far as to have shared music time, where you bring your battery operated radio with tape and CD compartments and you each bring a mix tape or CD of yours and take turns using the radio, admiring each taste everyone had and enjoying it just as much.  


Shyren would sing to practically anything you played.  


Napstablook was the best DJ you have ever encountered and loved encouraging him and his masterpieces.  


And you had never been so carefree in front of an audience before meeting the two Monsters.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

You all became friends roughly two months ago and had been constantly together since. In school, whether in the hallways, cafeteria, or class, Blooky and Shy would practically sniff you out and dart over, hiding from other staring Humans.  
  
And… you wouldn’t blame them, either.  
  
Your own race honestly scared you, even before you became an awkward music trio with you Monster pals. Before you met them, Humans would either ignore your presence, as if you were a ghost (sorry for the example, Blooky!), or sent spine-tingling stares your way, sizing your shyness up for weakness. It was horrible for your anxiety.  
Now, the only looks you receive from your race were hateful sneers. For that… it still scared you, yet also made your stomach turn in anger. You weren’t stupid – they hated you for sitting with Monsters. You were enraged with their racism yet also shaking from their optics filled with such hatred, it made you fearful for you newfound friends and cling to them even closer.

 

Aw geez, what has the world come to?

 

 

You grimaced, having your sweet memories littered with scary looks, and sat up slowly. After stretching and only stopping once you heard soft ‘pop’s from your body, you decided to actually do homework and grabbed a nearby pencil you all had strewn around the grass beneath. Shyren lazily opened one eye to glance curiously at you before closing it with a soft chuckle escaping her slightly sharp lips.  
“Why do work when we can just sing?”  
  
Smirking, you gently tapped the space where her nose would be if she had one. “As much fun as that would be, you know as well as I that we need to have this due before Friday.”

Napstablook softly giggled as he rolled forward from his lounging on the willow bark to the ground on his underbelly, picking up a pencil with a single ghost nub. _“i suppose she is right…sigh..”_  
Snorting at the fact that he _said_ the word ‘sigh’, you slid paper and a pencil to your fishy friend as well, giving her a knowing look.  
  
Surprisingly, Shyren is such a lazy butt when it comes to homework.  
  
Giving in, the fish hummed in annoyance as sea green magic circled around the pencil and brought it in the air above the paper, jiggling as it began writing. You caught yourself staring.  


Magic wasn’t necessarily _weird_ to you, just…  
  
_beautiful._  
  
  


  
You took an understanding that this was one of the many reasons why Humans degraded Monsters even more so, because the use of their magic. Yet you honestly didn’t see what the problem was.  
Not only do Monsters _need_ to use magic or it will just build up inside them and physically hurt the being or possibly others nearby, but magic itself was …breathtaking.  
  
You’ve only seen snippets of magic, here and there. It seemed that every Monster had a unique ability and color for their magic. It simply amazed you to no end.  
  
You also didn’t realize the sound of chittering laughter until you broke eye contact with the sea green hue and met the eyes of a giggling Shyren. “Amazing, huh?”  
  
“You have _no_ idea, Shy,” you smiled genuinely. That seemed to have stopped her and cause a flush to stretch over her scaled face. “I, uh, mine’s nothing compared to others..”  
  
“No,” you shook your head and pointed the eraser end of your pencil towards her. “Please, don’t do that to yourself. Don’t compare yourself to somebody else. Don’t downgrade yourself, Shyren.” Placing the pencil down, you looked into her eyes with as much determination and willpower you could muster. You **will** make her understand how great she is. “Your magic is unique. Your magic makes up who _you_ are. Don’t say such awful things about it because it’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”  
  
You finally took a deep breath after your mini speech.  
  
  
  
And then you felt like dying.  
  
Shyren was crying, soft sniffles escaping her nonexistent nostrils as she glanced tearfully up at you. Fat sea green water blobs leaked from her cheeks. Napstablook seemed to be in a similar state, ghastly nubs attached to his sobbing face, pearl white tears dropping hard to the ground.  
  
“Oh, oh stars,” you gasped, crawling over text books to grasp both of them in your arms. “I-I-I didn’t m-m-mean to m-m-make you cry! I’m sorry! P-P-Please stop-p-p –“  
  
Blooky wrapped his arms around you as Shy nuzzled into your neck, whimpering. “N-No,” she croaked, shaking heavily, “please, don’t be sorry.”  
  
_“we’re j-j-j-just so happy…”_ Blooky whispered, whipping the rest of his tears away from his now smiling face. _“n-n-n-nobody ever s-s-said that before… especially a-a-a hum-m-man…”_

You cut him off by slightly tightening your hug. You didn’t need for him to say anymore. You knew exactly what made them feel like this, what it was like.

The three of you stayed there for many minutes, clinging to each other and softly breathing under the gentle swinging of the willow leaves. When you finally pulled apart, it felt as if a very thick curtain of emotions had fell down and out of sight. All you had to see was the brightly shining faces of your now relieved friends and you couldn’t had felt happier.

 

The fact that they, two Monsters, had willingly opened up a part of themselves to you, a Human

 

 

 

filled you with  
  
DETERMINATION.

 

 

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> ... *shuffles feet* ..
> 
>  
> 
> *flashes my tumblr like the tease I am* ;3 
> 
> https://sedated-smiles.tumblr.com/


End file.
